Everybody's Fool
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: Uma pequena songfic que relata uma circunstância especial do retorno de Shaoran, anos depois do final da série...


Everybody's Fool

Sakura observava a cena, sem reação alguma. Aquilo não era possível, não mesmo! Não podia ser a mesma pessoa, aquele não era Shaoran Li! Simplesmente não era o rapaz por quem se apaixonara!

Perfeito por natureza**  
**Ícone da própria indulgência**  
**Exatamente o que todos precisamos**  
**Mais mentiras sobre um mundo que

Era impossível confundi-lo... Aquela cabeleira castanha rebelde, os olhos penetrantes em um tom chocolate, o corpo perfeitamente esculpido após tantos anos de treinamento... Fazia sete anos que não se viam e agora estavam com dezoito anos. Sempre imaginara como ele estaria e não se decepcionara: estava mais belo que nunca! Obviamente, não era a única que via isso, ele estava cercado de garotas para qualquer canto que fosse. Em seus sonhos, ele as despachava e aproximava-se de si, abraçando-a e beijando-a com ardor. Mas seus sonhos estavam longe de ser a realidade, e o fato atingiu-a como um balde de água fria ao ver Shaoran Li divertindo-se com todas aquelas piranhas.

_Nunca existiu e nunca existirá_  
_Você não tem vergonha, não me vê?_  
_Você sabe que fez todos de bobos _

Não pôde evitar lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto quando seus olhares de cruzaram e o dele demonstrava indiferença... Parecia que não se conheciam, que não passaram por tanta coisa juntos, agora ele simplesmente agia como se ela não significasse nada! Aquele comportamento era ultrajante! Ela, que o vira fortalecer-se e formar um bom caráter, agora, era simplesmente ignorada!

_Olhe, lá vem ela  
Reverencie e olhe maravilhado  
Oh, como nós a amamos  
Sem defeitos quando está fingindo  
Mas eu sei que ela_

Uma comoção chamou sua atenção, e viu a chefe das garotas de torcida da faculdade passando. Era perfeito, os dois idiotas se mereciam. Viu-a lançar um olhar de desprezo a si e pouco se importou: a garota não tinha como saber com quem estava lidando. Todos simplesmente abriam caminho para a passagem da viúva negra até sua próxima vítima, e tudo era mais que real. Sabia que ele reconheceria logo o caráter da garota e o antigo Shaoran se livraria dela, mas esse simplesmente divertiria-se às custas de todas aquelas meninas. Ela era a única que podia ler através dos olhos deles suas intenções, e o que via a assustava e confirmava cada vez mais suas suspeitas de que aquele não era Shaoran Li.

_Nunca existiu e nunca existirá  
Você não sabe como me traiu  
E, de alguma forma, você fez todos de bobos_

Viu-o desvencilhar-se de algumas meninas e caminhar em sua direção. Não iria evitá-lo, o encararia de frente como ele mesmo ensinara-lhe a encarar seus demônios.  
"Sakura... Há quanto tempo, não?" – ele perguntou, com um ar casual.  
"Pois é... Sete anos que não tive notícias suas... E sequer importou-se em avisar-me que estava vindo cursar faculdade aqui..." – comentou, em tom de ironia.  
"Estive um tanto atarefado com a transferencia, desculpe." – pediu, mas Sakura pôde notar que não havia um pingo de culpa naquele olhar. – "Nós vamos dar uma volta depois das aulas... Gostaria de se juntar a nós? Quem sabe não podemos relembrar os bons tempos de..." – mas qual seria essa sentença completa ninguém nunca pôde saber, pois Sakura interrompeu-o com um tapa.  
"Eu sou a única que o conhece realmente, Shaoran... A única que consegue ver através dessa máscara que você criou... Mas essas mentiras não têm mais volta e, algum dia, vão acabar entregando-o... E, quando sua máscara cair, lembre-se que, hoje, perdeu a única pessoa que estava disposta a confiar a você a própria vida, a única capaz de evitar que você se tornasse uma marionete da sociedade e adotasse para si um estereótipo idiota!" – ela virou-se, mas seu ombro foi segurado por ele e foi forçada a encará-lo novamente.  
"Não se faça de difícil, eu sei que ainda está apaixonada por mim..." – sua mão foi afastada dela por um movimento brusco.  
"Você morreu para mim, Shaoran! O homem por quem me apaixonei não existe mais, e eu chorarei por isso, sim! Tenho pena de você, do que se tornou, pois sei que o rapaz que morou em Tomoeda há sete anos não planejava tornar-se o que você é hoje! Não quero que mude, siga sua vida do jeito que melhor lhe convier, pois eu não dou a mínima." – afastou-se antes que ele pudesse retrucar, indo para o refeitório almoçar.

_Sem a máscara, onde você vai se esconder?  
Não poderá se encontrar, perdido em suas mentiras_

Sakura trabalhava parcialmente concentrada no seu computador, montando uma apresentação de slides para o professor de psicologia. Sua mente estava cheia de informações para o trabalho e também sobre Shaoran, estava confusa, não conseguia pensar direito. Resolveu tomar um copo d'água e encontrou seu pai na cozinha.  
"Como está indo o trabalho, querida?" – indagou o senhor, sorrindo.  
"Nada bem... Eu não estou conseguindo me concentrar... Tem coisa demais acontecendo... Não consigo organizar meus pensamentos." – ela suspirou, sentando-se com o copo na mão.  
"Acame-se, minha pequena... Sei que a chegada de Shaoran mexeu com você, e encontrá-lo tão diferente a perturba, mas não há anda que você possa fazer para eu ele volte a ser o que era." – disse Fujitaka, acalmando um pouco a filha.  
"Não posso ficar me torturando por algo que está fora de meu alcance... E não é realmente como se eu o tivesse esperado esse tempo todo." – sorriu de lado, lembrando de alguns namoricos que tivera.  
"Lembre-se dele como o garoto que você conheceu, que a fez feliz enquanto foi daquela forma, e não como a atitude que ele tem hoje a machuca."  
"Tem razão, papai!" – ela levantou-se, animada em continuar o trabalho, apesar de não ter conseguido afastar o rapaz de seus pensamentos, mas, quando pisou para fora da cozinha, sentiu uma movimentação estranha de magia não muito longe dali. – "Eu já volto, pai!" – avisou, correndo para a porta e saindo rapidamente.  
Nos anos que passaram, tivera que aprender a se virar sozinha, já que nem Eriol e nem Shaoran estavam lá para ajudá-la. Isso a tornou mais poderosa e perspicaz, treinando sua agilidade em montar estratégias de batalha, tarefa que sempre fora de Shaoran quando capturavam as cartas.

_Eu sei a verdade agora  
Eu sei quem você é  
E eu não o amo mais_

Chegou a um parque e encontrou Shaoran já lutando contra um demônio pequenino, com pele escamosa e vermelha, o rosto ofídio e os dedos prolongados em afiadas garras. Já lutara contra um desses, não eram fortes, somente bastante ágeis. Observou, por alguns instantes, Shaoran lutar com ele, usando somente sua espada, que não era a que ela se lembrava. Percebeu que ele não estava levando a luta a sério, parecia estar fazendo pose para alguém... Correu o olhar pelo local e viu algumas garotas da faculdade encolhidas e espantadas.  
"Ora, isso já é demais!" – exclamou, invocando a espada rapidamente e chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. Shaoran virou-se para encará-la, mas foi um grave erro, pois o demônio avançara e golpeara sua face, cortando-a. – "Esquecendo de suas próprias lições, ó guerreiro todo poderoso Li?" – indagou a garota, ironicamente, substituindo-o na batalha.  
"Como esse desgraçado se atreveu...?" – ele murmurou, levantando-se e segurando mais firmemente o cabo da espada.  
"Ele simplesmente foi oportunista, afinal, não se deve deixar-se distrair em uma batalha. Foi você quem me disse isso, não se lembra? Logo após chamar-me de fraca." – ela dizia, com meia atenção na batalha, já que conhecia as táticas do monstrinho.  
"Deixe-me acabar com ele agora..." – ele aproximou-se da batalha, mas Sakura ergueu rapidamente um escudo, impedindo-o de prosseguir. – "O que pensa que está fazendo?"  
"Essa área é minha, Shaoran... Você teve sua chance de acabar com esse pequeno, mas estava preocupado demais com seu fã-clube... Queria impressioná-las, e suponho que tenha conseguido." – derrubou o bicho no chão e prendeu-o com o pé sobre seu peito antes de eliminá-lo com uma única estocada na altura do estômago. – "Eu lhe disse mais cedo, sou a única aqui que o conhece, e a única que não será capaz de impressionar com seus dons." – desfez o escudo e parou em frente a ele, não intimidando-se por ele ser vinte centímetros mais alto. – "Não posso culpá-lo por deixar-se induzir por aqueles anciãos e a proposta de vida fácil que o dinheiro de sua família tinha, assim como a posição de líder do Clã, que você sempre almejou. Somente esperava mais de você: alguém que, aos onze anos, tinha um código rígido de honra que nunca o deixou na mão, e nem a mim. Agora você é apenas um fantoche na posição que exerce, e tenta esconder isso agindo de forma tola e previsível. Para mim, você não passa de mais um neste mundo e, enquanto estiver aqui, é mais um na cidade que jurei proteger, portanto, não quero que fique em meu caminho." – afastou-se dele, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos das garotas que corriam para ajudar Shaoran: tomara o cuidado de não as deixar ouvir nada.

_O amor nunca existiu e nunca existirá  
Você não é real e não pode me salvar  
De alguma forma, agora você é o bobo de todos_

Sakura caminhava apressada pelos corredores, queria falar com o professor de psicologia antes da aula começar, já que sua apresentação era a primeira. Sua discussão com Shaoran na tarde anterior ainda ecoava em sua mente, mas não se arrependia: ele não podia culpá-la por dizer a verdade.  
Faltando dez metros para a sala, viu-o aproximar-se, rodeado pelas mesmas garotas. Sorriu ironicamente ao perceber um curativo no local que o demônio o atingira e seus olhares se encontraram. Ela não fez movimento algum para desviar sua trajetória, mas ele foi em sua direção, deixando as garotas para trás por um instante.  
"Escute..." – ele desviou o olhar por um instante, aparentemente constrangido, mas logo encarou-a firmemente. – "Não vou admitir que fique espalhando calúnias sobre mim, Sakura. Só porque tivemos algo no passado, não significa que somos almas gêmeas, tínhamos só onze anos!"  
Ela olhou-o, exasperada. Por um instante pensara que ele entendera, um tolo instante.  
"Por mais que seu ego seja massageado por esse pensamento, terei que desmenti-lo, pois, nem por um instante, o esperei. Não lhe disse aquilo por querer que voltasse a ser como era, e sim para que deixe-me em paz! Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho que ir para a aula." – desvencilhou-se dele, entrando na sala e fechando a porta, com um suspiro.  
"Senhorita Kinomoto? O que foi que houve?" – indagou o professor, observando-a curiosamente.  
"Nada, senhor Nobutada. Eu somente quis chegar mais cedo para arrumar minha apresentação." – sorriu para o professor e aproximou-se da mesa, onde ele estivera configurando o projetor de slides para uso dos alunos naquele dia.

(EH4ME)

N/A: Ai, ai, ai... Não me matem, plz...

Essa fic eu já tenho ela há algum tempo... Mas não tinha terminado... Aí estava procurando o q fazer e encontrei... XD

Está praticamente sem revisão, então me perdoem por qualquer erro, OK?

Os versos são a tradução da música Everybody's Fool do Evanescence...

Eu sei que não é um final costumeiro para fics, mas não tem chance de eu fz uma continuação e, não, eu não gosto do Li, se alguém ainda não percebeu isso XD

Até mais, espero reviews...


End file.
